Game we play
by CorruptedPix3l
Summary: Yoshimori is getting closer to Gen
1. Chapter 1

Game we play

/-hey guys me again I just wanted to write a little story warning this is smutty and genshi so if you don't like yoai then press the back button rated m I warned you. I do not own Kekkaishi-/

Yoshimori had a little crush on, as we all know, Gen. "Gen hey Gen!" Yoshimori called while Gen was walking to school. "What is it" Gen asked "hey Gen what do you think of movies?" Yoshimori asked. "Their okay I guess…" Gen replied "well… I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies after school" Yoshimori asked. "Hmmm…" gen gave a little thought. "Well?" Yoshimori asked. "What movie?" Gen asked he wasn't going to a "movie" unless he knew what it was. "A scary movie" Yoshimori replied "I'm not a big fan of scary movies, they base it on legends and stuff" gen pointed out. "Aw is someone scared?" Yoshimori teased. "No it's just an expensive pointless movie I can't believe you'd actually go" gen retorted. "Hurry up the bells going to ring" gen called. "*yawn* I don't feel like running" Yoshimori said sheepishly "augh I guess I have no choice" gen said. Gen quickly went to Yoshi, a few inches behind him, and put one arm around his back, the other behind Yoshimori's knees. "What the heck! What are you doing?" Yoshimori complained "talking you to school" gen retorted. Gen jumped on to a roof building and kept on jumping until they got to school. "You know you didn't have to do that right?" Yoshi complained. "Whatever, we have to get to class! We're having a test today" gen informed.

Later after school…

Yoshimori didn't even think of tokine he wanted an answer. Yoshimori caught up to gen walking to his apartment. "Do you want to go or not" Yoshimori confronted. Gen turned around to look at him. "Fine only because it's a horror movie" gen stated "good" Yoshimori cheered. Gen rolled his eyes. "We'll meet at your apartment okay gen?" Yoshimori commanded "fine with me" gen replied. "At 3:30 got it?" Yoshimori stated but before gen could say anything Yoshimori already ran off.

After Yoshimori got dressed he went to go meet up with gen. He ran through streets talking short cuts when he finally reached gen's apartment. Gen was already dressed waiting outside. Yoshimori never saw gen in normal clothes before it was a little awkward. Gen was wearing a regular green t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of green and white Vans. /- note that Vans are a shoe brand for people who didn't know I don't own that either duh-/

It's the same the other way around Gen never saw Yoshi in regular clothes either Yoshi was wearing a red jacket a black T-shirt with red capris. "What are you Waiting for lets go gen!" Yoshimori called to gen who was walking down his stairs from his apartment. "I'm coming" he said blankly. It was a little chilly that after noon, " gen it's a little cold why didn't you bring a jacket?" Yoshimori asked out of the blue. "Half ayakashi like me don't need jackets, coats, or sweaters to stay warm." Gen explained. "So you warm up on your own?" Yoshimori questioned "yup you got it" gen answered.

Once they were at the movies Yoshimori got popcorn and two drinks, one for him and gen. Then they entered the movie, it was dark the only light was the movie screen, the chairs where lined up in a row that curved, or arched in the middle. Yoshimori wanted to sit at the very top, 'cause he was prepared to be scared, when something popped out at you, it was quite thrilling actually. The movie started. Yoshimori was talking little sips of his drink, because there was a cold front coming in.

The movie started out good calm smooth… than during the middle of the movie ,when some women was getting her head cut off by a chainsaw /- I know can you guess what movie this is with a chainsaw and a massacre?-/ Yoshimori jumped and hung on to gen's arm squeezing tight. "That's not scary it's just disturbing" gen whispered to Yoshimori. "How can you watch that?" Yoshimori asked with his eyed closed, though he could still hear the girls scream and the blood splatter "I've seen worse" gen replied in a whisper. 'The movie was horrible it was good but … bloody' Yoshimori thought as the exited the theater show room. "It wasn't that scary Yoshimori, besides didn't you miss part of your nap?" gen asked "yeah I just wanted to see that new movie though" Yoshimori replied with a ting of wine in his voice. Gen gave a tiny smirk.

When gen and Yoshimori where walking home it was cold! "*chatter* a-aren't-t y-you f-freezing?"Yoshimori questioned gen "no" gen replied. Yoshimori couldn't help it he was freezing so Yoshi instinctively clung to the warmest thing around… Gen. Yoshimori snuggled with Gen. "What are you doing?" Gen asked "Well I'm c-cold!" Yoshimori complained. They just walked like that the whole way to Yoshi's house, Yoshimori's arms around Gen's waist, hugging him close. THUD that's all Gen heard, the thud of Yoshimori hitting the ground, Gen quickly picked him up. Yoshimori was … sleeping? "Baka" gen said aloud. Gen started jumping building to building 'till he got to, Yoshimori's house when Yoshimori's dad came to the door "oh?" he noticed gen had Yoshimori on his back "what happened?" Yoshimori's dad asked curiously "he fell asleep" Gen answered. "Thank you for bringing him home. It's cold gen why don't you come in "Yoshimori's dad questioned as he tried to wake Yoshimori up. "That's alright I'm fine" gen replied after Yoshimori's dad finally got Yoshi off of Gen and waking him. "*yawn* what?" Yoshimori asked sheepishly. "It's so cold!" Yoshimori exclaimed 'gen was so warm, I guess he was right' Yoshimori thought as he went inside. "Thanks again Gen" Yoshimori's dad thanked.

After Yoshimori took his nap, he got dressed, took a light jacket, and went outside. It was a lot less cold than earlier when Yoshimori and Gen went to the movies. As Yoshimori ran down the dark road, Madarao joined him, "my, my, what are you wearing?" Madarao asked "what you've never seen me wear a jacket before!" Yoshimori retorted. "No need to shout Yoshi" Madarao replied. This was going to be a long night…

/- comment plz I really worked hard on this you don't have to though -_-'~/


	2. Chapter 2

Game we play

/- I don't own Kekkaishi warning tiny fluff -/

"METZU!" Yoshimori exclaimed "better than the last one" Madarao pointed out. "I know I'm getting better at this stuff, but I still don't really like this job" Yoshimori replied. "Don't just stand there we have to do our job" Gen exclaimed from the top of the tree branch. "HEY! At least I got here before you!" Yoshimori retorted. "Are you to fighting again?" Tokine Asked. They just ignored her. "Hey listen!" she had to yell to get their attention "WHAT?" Yoshimori and Gen exclaimed… but soon realized what they had done.

"This isn't going to get better, is it?" Hakubi asked Madarao. " doesn't look like it" Madarao replied. "Ketz" Tokine commanded as her kekkai stretched and hit Yoshi, "GAHH!" Yoshimori exclaimed as he fell to the floor she looked at Gen. He had a WTF face on. Gen stood up and jumped on to a branch of a tree nearby. "Honey, did you really have to do that?" Hakubi asked wearily. Tokine turned to him with an irritated face "what?" She asked. "Nothing h-honey heh" Hakubi backed away 'my, what's gotten into all of them?' Hakubi asked himself.

The next day…

Gen was lying on the roof when Yoshimori came. Yoshimori just laid there in silence 'is there something wrong with Yoshimori?' Gen asked himself. "Hey Gen" Yoshimori said as he turned to face him. "hm?" gen asked. "Do you only care about your missions? Don't you care about anything else?" Yoshimori asked. " hmm let me think" Yoshimori was interested to hear the answer. "you." Gen said looking up at the sky.

"what?" Yoshimori asked in shock as he sat up. "you" Gen repeated sitting up, he turned to look at Yoshimori.

/- sorry I wil write a longer chapter but I'ma lil' busy with presents and stuff so… yeah-/


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry guys I promise I'll make more when meh computers fixed dats y I haven't made any yet.


End file.
